


Dreaming Of Doughnuts (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief is dreaming
Kudos: 8





	Dreaming Of Doughnuts (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/8WL7j2c7gSJXWf4NOT2a7aZCpVH5hQoK50-VAAcqp365adOQhx9mEKjUtdJ-A8QTZvQDK8XFmRfhRKTZlmAl_1QxGVEw90I0AGqb8KqteXFxfhY6HvJC5l7t5a27ZU02C2_Q_D_mqQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
